Sad Parties
by unfathomable thinking
Summary: Shakamaru.Ino.A prom, denials, and a reunion.


**The Konoha High School held its Junior and Senior Promenade. Most of the students were having their good time but the others were trying their best to hide their sadness...two of the latter people were the owner of the story you were about to read...**

**In His Point of View**

There she was, standing tall and noticeable among all the other girls, like a flower in the middle of a grass field. I could see and I could feel how happy she was after she got her dream title. Now she seemed to be much harder to reach.

Prom Queen or whatever you call it, she was that and I...I was her boyfriend- secret boyfriend to be exact. Funny, but I was no extraordinary, I wasn't popular like her. I was just a plain and simple man who was just blessed with incredible luck.

**In Her Point of View**

What was this feeling inside me? Why did my mind tell me to do otherwise? I couldn't deny him...but what would my friends say about him?

Plain, ordinary and sometimes unfashionable that was what he was but I loved him in spite of these flaws he had. He had always been supportive to me, he never hurt me...and now I was thinking of hurting him.

I could see that he knew the reason why I was hiding our relationship. It wasn't because of the strictness of my parents...it was because of him being too plain. What should I do? Deny him and he'd hate me forever or admit him as my boyfriend and be the talk of the campus? I didn't know what to do.

**In His Point of View**

She said she wouldn't hide our relationship anymore...not to her friends or to anyone...so I spilled the secret to my best friend.

As expected, he started to laugh harder and harder and when he was calm and ready to talk he said that I was delirious. Knowing that I was not, I dragged him with me and made our way to my love.

She was surrounded by plenty of people-a couple of girls and a bunch of boys.

I overheard one of the girls asked if she already had a boyfriend. I grew nervous because I knew she wouldn't deny our love.

They would look at me with scrutiny then they would laugh and they would ask if she was kidding, of course she would say no and after that she would lose her popularity for being tasteless in choosing a boyfriend. But at least we would be free, wasn't that better than being what she was right now?

_"No."_

I felt like cold water was splashed on me. Maybe I didn't hear the first part of what she said. She wasn't denying me, right? Then I heard my friend chuckled. He really thought that I was joking.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

I smiled bitterly "Yeah, I was delirious."

"Hey," I called out their attention and I thought I saw her cringed when she saw me.

"If you're not dating anyone then you can go out with me." The people around her laughed, including me but she knew that I was crying inside. My friend who somehow noticed that my expressions had changed pulled me away.

**In Her Point of View**

I wanted to follow him but the shame and guilt that I felt prevented me to do so. I didn't have any guts to face him so I headed to the bathroom and there I cried and cried 'til my eyes got swollen and puffy. After that I left the party.

He never talked to me anymore, he changed his number and he avoided me as much as possible. I never got the chance to talk to him again.

**Ten years later, the Konoha High held a reunion.**

**In Her Point of View**

Where was he? I already saw his name on the attendance list. Was he still mad at me? I wished he was because that meant that he still felt something for me...even if it was anger. I hope I could see him. I missed him so much, all these years he was the only one I loved.

Now, where was he? I made my way through the crowd and went to the other side of the hall. There,I saw a man, though he didn't really look like him my heart already knew that I finally found him.

He changed a lot, he was not plain anymore. He was like a duckling that turned into a beautiful swan, full of confidence and appeal.

I found myself walking towards him. He was more handsome every time I got closer.

"Hello," I said.

His eyes widened a bit but I thought I was the only one who noticed.

"Who do we have here? The most popular girl in the campus!" He said it like he only knew me out of talks he heard about me.

"An old _friend?"_ It was only then that I noticed the beautiful and glamorous blond girl beside him.

"No, I didn't even have a chance to talk to her back then because she's pretty much _busy _and _occupied_." He said and after that he excused himself and his companion.

**In His Point of View**

_Now you know how it feels like to be denied. _I said to her silently inside my mind.

"So she was the girl who broke your heart, huh, Shikamaru?" Temari asked. It was a good thing that she agreed to accompany me because I didn't really know how I would react if I saw Ino again. All these years, I still loved her even though Temari had been good to me. She just couldn't replace Ino in my heart and because of that we decided that it was better for us to be just friends.

"Yeah, into million pieces." I replied after a while.

Temari shook her head "It seems that she still love you."

I didn't know if what I saw in her eyes was real but when Temari added in a soft whisper, 'And it's obvious that you still love her', her eyes almost reflected sorrow.

However, before I even had the time to feel sorry for Temari, she spoke once more.

"I didn't know you were a masochist. Good thing I dumped you."

With that I smiled before I looked back on Ino's direction.

_Not yet...not yet..._I said to myself as I look into her eyes that were about to cry. I remembered the day after the prom; she also had that kind of eyes back then but like what I did before, I ignored her.

_Not yet...I'm not yet prepared to love you again._ I said to her silently before I turned away and looked in another direction so I wouldn't see the tears in her eyes that were sure to fall.

* * *

A/N: InoShikaTema...


End file.
